Bad Job
by SweetLuh
Summary: Trabalhar num parque de diversões, com certeza, não é divertido. Mas e quando se tem um novo parceiro de trabalho? -- UA, E/B, One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

One-shot bobinha. Dedico ela à Nuna Potter, grande amiga e que fica lendo minhas torturas visuais.

Sinopse: Trabalhar num parque de diversões, com certeza, não é divertido. Mas e quando se tem um novo parceiro de trabalho?

* * *

-

_Bad Job._

-

Por que eu estava aqui?

Porque eu gostava de ver a felicidade no rosto dos outros que não era. Isso eu tinha certeza.

Eu trabalho em um parque de diversões. 'Oh, que legal.' todos pensam, mas não é legal. Era tedioso.

Eu fico 'cuidando' da fila de um brinquedo que roda mais que peão. Sinto enjôo só de lembrar. E o brinquedo nem era tão cheio assim; só vinham aqueles que queriam dar um de machão.

Pra depois saírem que nem vara-verde. Tremendo e passando mal. Idiotas.

E o pior? A Roda Gigante fica de frente pro brinquedo! O que isso tem de demais? Oras, casais vão ali toda hora. E isso só faz me lembrar que estou encalhada. Uma garota de vinte e três anos encalhada. Muito legal, não é?

Claro que não.

- Bella. – Ouvi a voz de Mike próxima. – Já está na hora de irmos para nossos lugares, o parque irá abrir.

- Certo. – Foi à única coisa que respondi antes de ir pra meu _amado_ lugar.

Fiquei esperando fazer todos os testes rotineiros pra ver se não havia qualquer tipo de problema com o brinquedo e algo estranho aconteceu. O dono do parque, Carlisle, veio até mim.

- Bella, este é Edward e agora ele trabalha aqui também. – Ele falou.

E daí? O que eu tinha haver com isso? Olhei-o confusa.

- Ele irá te ajudar. – E saiu sem maiores explicações.

Certo. O que aconteceu aqui? Eu nunca precisei de ajuda; o brinquedo nem é tão movimentado assim.

Olhei para o meu... Ajudante?

Ele era lindo. Com os cabelos rebeldes de um tom meio avermelhado. Ou seria bronze. Tanto faz, só sei que eram lindos. Desci os olhos por seu rosto. Os olhos eram de um verde esmeralda que enfeitiçaria qualquer uma. Um rosto perfeito, certamente. Desci os olhos mais um pouco. Seu pescoço parecia bem... Apetitoso. Dava vontade de morder.

_Certo, Bella, virou vampira agora é?_

Observei seus músculos. Não eram exagerados, mas também não inexistentes. Na medida. Lindo!

- Bella, já pode deixar entrar. – Mike gritou, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

Olhei para meu ajudante uma última vez. Ele estava com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Será que eu tinha sido tão indiscreta assim?

- Olá, sou Edward. – Ele se apresentou. – Bella, certo?

Acenei positivamente e fui fazer o meu serviço. Abri o portão e deixei vinte e oito pessoas passarem, assim como era permitido por vez.

Edward estava arrumando as travas de todos – antes era eu quem fazia isso.

Até que não era ruim ter um ajudante.

Era muito bom, na verdade. Principalmente se seu ajudante é lindo como ele.

Olhei para a fila. Ela estava maior? Tinha mais garotas que garotos?

Que milagre era esse, Santo Deus?

Ou melhor: Que desgraça era essa?

Já até imaginava o porquê delas estarem. Mas era um bando de cadela no cio mesmo. Tudo encalhada, tenho certeza.

Espera. Não iria falar nada delas, porque eu faria à mesma coisa. Apesar de que quando eu chegasse ao brinquedo, eu desistiria de ir, claro.

Huh. Mas até que não seria tão ruim. Iria ser até divertido.

---

O primeiro bando de garotas chegou. Elas olhavam deslumbradas para Edward. O brinquedo parou e pessoas passando mal saíram dali. Dei um sorriso maligno e deixei-as passar. Dei uma pequena risadinha e elas olharam em minha direção, fuzilando-me.

Credo! Se o olhar matasse... Eu já estava debaixo de sete palmos de terra.

Elas passavam por Edward e sussurravam algo.

Eu tinha me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. Claro que elas iriam assediá-lo. Bando de cadelas no cio!

Um super sorriso maligno surgiu em meus lábios. Até mesmo eu fiquei com medo de mim. Tranquei o portão e fui à direção ao Mike.

- Mike, vamos deixá-las dois minutos a mais. – Falei.

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Você irá ver. – Falei e o sorriso se intensificou em meu rosto.

Ele encolheu-se no banco e deu de ombros.

Peguei o microfone – muito raramente usado – e comecei meu discurso:

- Como é a primeira vez, desde que eu e Mike trabalhamos aqui, que em uma rodada só vai garotas... Deixaremos dois minutos a mais! – Falei simpática.

Até agora as garotas que até aquele momento estavam ocupadas olhando para Edward, olharam para mim desesperadas.

- Pode ir, Mike. – Falei e caminhei para meu lugar.

O brinquedo começou a se movimentar e todas gritaram. O brinquedo rodou tanto que eu estava ficando com enjôo só de olhar. Imaginem elas, então.

Quando parou, eu vi todas saírem trêmulas. E uma disputa pra ver quem chegava na lata do lixo primeiro pra vomitar começou. Eca, nojento.

---

No final do dia, eu já tinha visto tantas garotas tentando assediar Edward que já estava ficando estressada. Claro que elas tinham o troco. Nenhuma delas conseguia ficar sem vomitar depois que saia do brinquedo.

Fiquei com dó dos faxineiros que iriam pegar o lixo e jogar fora.

Os brinquedos já estavam sendo fechados. E no qual eu trabalhava havia fechado um pouco mais cedo que o habitual. Então, sem nada pra fazer, fui me arrumar pra ir embora.

- Bella! – Edward gritou vindo em minha direção.

- Sim?

- Quer ir a Roda Gigante comigo? – Ele perguntou apreensivo.

A carinha dele estava fofa. Uma pequena gota de suor desceu por sua testa. Fui seguindo o caminho da pequenina com os olhos. Ela sumiu entre seus lábios. Que pareciam bem convidativos.

- Bella? – Ele perguntou. Estava nervoso, apreensivo. Por quê?

- Claro, vamos. – Falei sorrindo.

Eu estava boba, eu iria com Edward na Roda Gigante. Há coisa melhor? Um beijo de Edward na Roda Gigante seria melhor.

Entramos no brinquedo e ele começou a subir e subir. A noite estava linda. A lua cheia enorme subindo no céu e as estrelas em volta desta. Alegrando-a, completando-a.

- Edward? – Chamei.

- Sim? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

A luz da lua batia em seu rosto suavemente, deixando-o mais pálido.

- Por que Carlisle te colocou pra me ajudar?

Eu estava com essa pergunta o dia inteiro na cabeça.

- Porque eu pedi. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Hein?

- Como assim?

Eu estava totalmente confusa! Oi?

- Sou filho adotivo dele e pedi pra ele me colocar perto de você.

Hein? Desde quando?

- Pra quê? – Perguntei. Pergunta retardada, eu sei.

- Porque estou interessado em você desde a primeira vez que te vi. – Ele falou confiante.

Pouco direto, viu?

- E eu queria fazer uma coisa... – Ele falou olhando com tanta intensidade pra mim, que senti derreter.

- O que?

- Isso... – Ele falou chegando o perto. E mais perto. Fechei os olhos.

Seus lábios encostaram levemente nos meus. Um toque tão macio, tão delicado que fiquei com medo de não passar de um sonho.

Abri os olhos e ele sorria pra mim. Somente pra mim e não para uma das oferecidas de hoje. Eu já estava ficando obsessiva. E isso só num dia!

Ele encostou sua testa na minha delicadamente e eu sussurrei:

- Pode fazer isso quantas vezes quiser.

- Vou mesmo, viu? – Ele falou com sorriso divertido.

Sorri.

_Eu podia ter um trabalho ruim, mas tinha o melhor ajudante._

**the end.**


End file.
